enimes, aquaintences, friends, more?
by Goddess Stephanie
Summary: belle and Shawn fan fic... they don't get a long at first.... but then well just read and find out


A/N I own nothing but the story not the characters  
  
Prologue Belle and Shawn have known each other since they were born. Belle's parents John and Marlena and Shawn's parents, Bo and Hope, were college friends and so Shawn and Belle were forced to become friends too but now high school has started for them and they're starting to make their own decisions. so basically Belle and Shawn are only acquaintances with a few run ins during Special occasions when their two families got together. but in school they were just on a "need to talk" basis meaning they never talked unless absolutely necessary. The two were in completely different cliques at school, which were NEVER seen with each other. Belle was a cheerleader but wasn't popular and dressed like a tomboy and was well in the "unpopular" group at school although she hoped that would change since she was now going to be a cheerleader. Shawn was the quiet popular jock girls flocked after Neither of them ever had a boyfriend or been on a date basically cause Belle's drill sergeant of a dad had forbid her to until high school and Shawn. well he just didn't want the hassle of having a girlfriend although he still flirted a whole lot.  
  
Chapter 1 "Yes, Today is the first day of high school and finally I am aloud to date. but I doubt I'll be able to get any guy with my old appearance. It's time for me to become a bit more girly at last and catch the eye of someone. anyone." she thought as she looked in the mirror at her baggy clothes and quickly rummaged through her closet looking for something else.  
  
"Belle. Belle. BELLE!" Mimi, Belle's best friend, screamed after her trying to catch up to Belle as they walked to school. "Oh Hey Mimi, how's it going?" Belle replied turning around seeing her friend running towards her frantically wearing Belle's usual tomboy outfit. "OMG Belle, everything's fine and the same for me but as for you. I wouldn't have even recognized u if I didn't see u walking out of your pent house." Mimi replied looking at how Belle looked. Belle had combed and out her hair, which was a wonderful shade of brown a bit longer then shoulder length, somewhat tight sleeveless shirt and a skirt 2 or 3 inches above her knee. "What are you talking about? Everything is the same for me too. I just felt like it was time to change a bit I mean we are going to be cheerleaders now after all." Belle replied "yeah but Cheerleaders are stuck up and air headed you going to be like that too?" Mimi answered slightly annoyed. "No, look can't I just change what I'm wearing and how I look a bit without my best friend breathing down my neck about it?" Belle answered angry and stormed off to school leaving her friend standing there alone. as guys in a truck drove by and honked at her whistling. "Okay now that wasn't quite the attention I was hoping for. o well their just a bunch of dorks trying to get in a girls pants. but one thing is sure they're not getting anywhere near mine." She thought firmly and walked into school. "741. 742.. 743. 744. where's 811 at? Ah here's the 800's ah I found 811!" Bell thought as she excitedly opened her locker. for some reason she loved the first day of school meeting all her new teachers and people. she put her stuff in her locker and started to walk towards homeroom when she heard a "My oh my is that little miss Belle Black?" she turned around and saw it had come from Phillip Kiriakis. Phillip was Shawn's best friend but know for being a "player" but Belle decided that she'd have a bit of fun and goes up to him and talk. "Why yes it is. and are you the infamous stud Phillip Kiriakis?" "Yes, Yes it is, and this is Shawn Brady if you two haven't met." Phillip said gesturing towards Shawn. Belle noticing he was there for the first time says "I know. we've met. well I got to get to class now. Bye" she said surprised that Phillip had actually flirted with her when he use to not even give her the time of day and wondering what Shawn was thinking about her new look and attitude. not that she cared she just didn't want rumors going around about her and such. She arrived at her home room and sat in a seat waiting for class to begin and saw Mimi starting to approach her. "Hey Belle, I'm sorry for how I acted this morning it was just a shock seeing you like this and all." "It's fine, I understand I probably would have reacted the same way if u did this." Belle answered with a smile and saw Shawn and Phillip walking into her class as well. "Good morning class, I am Mr. Seymene and will be your guy's home Economics Teacher." Mr. Seymene announced. As the class began to giggle. "Yeah I know, a guy is teacher your home economics class haha. But I do expect you to still treat me the same as you do any of your other teachers. Anyways to me in order to make this a successful year we all have to be acquainted with each other so I have thought of a little assignment. Before you guys moan and groan about it here the assignment first. you just have to take out a piece of paper and write a paragraph about yourself saying stuff about you. Feel free to say anything and everything you want. and the thing is you don't write your name anywhere on the paper and after you all finish I will collect the papers and read each one and so you will have a feel for your classmates even though you do not know who's paper it is. so you may begin now." Mr. Seymene said as the class got busy working. A few minutes later the class finished and Mr. Seymene began reading the papers.. "here is the first one. I really don't know what to say, a lot of things have gone on this past summer that no one knows about that I hide from everyone. My family use to be picture perfect but not that is no longer true. My half-brother has returned from boarding school causing haywire for my family. My mom, which is his step-mom, and him don't get along at all always at each other's throats and putting my dad in the middle of them and also causing my parents to fight each other now and they never fought before, and with all this happening I don't even get noticed anymore heck I think if I ran away they wouldn't even notice till one of my friends called and asked for me. and even then I'm not so sure if they'd notice. I feel as if I'm not wanted and not loved. Yeah I have friends but I don't want to burden them with my problems. No one knows about this until now anyways. I hate my life I fell like a no body. I have no one. All day I hide under my covers wishing I was dead and cry myself to sleep at night. I am no one, simply a nobody whishing I was a somebody. Mr. Seymene said we could write anything about ourselves so I decided to write about this. I just had to let this out to someone. anyone. ok um well that's the end of this student's paper and we'll honor it's wish and not guess who the owner is and the grade will not be affected in fact I'm not taking these papers as a grade but any thoughts about this paper?" He asked the class. but the class just stared at him. "ok well on to the next paper then. me. I am who I am and no one else. People think of me as someone I'm not. They believe I am a jock who cares about no one but myself. That is not true. People say "Ahh you're the star player on the Salem high basket ball and baseball team. Your what every guy wishes he was and every girl's prince." well that's honestly a bunch of bull. I'm not that. I'm nothing close ok well yeah I'm on those sports teams but I'm not the star. Each play is the star just for making the team yeah yeah I'm being sappy I know. just don't say I'm sweet. I wince at that word. Well I am my own person and no one else.. And that's the end of that paper and the last paper we'll read for today. u guys may now enjoy the rest of class and talk amongst yourselves." Mr. Seymene said as the class broke out in chatter. "I wonder if Belle wrote the first paper he read. I heard my parents say something about John's son coming back to Salem. o well it's not my problem it's hers." Shawn thought and shrugged it off. "So Belle who's paper do you think those were? The first one seemed a bit much sorta like a suicide note and the second one that was just sappy," Mimi said. "um I guess your right about that," belle said uneasily thinking how her best friend could say that about her paper even though she didn't know it was her and she knew or suspected the second one was Shawn's cause she knew how much he hated the word sweet but didn't feel it was her right to tell who's paper it was. Belle's eyes were wondering around the room to search for someone she might possibly have a chance with as she spotted Phillip eyeing her. "What is up with him? All of a sudden he's paying attention to me. why? Because of what I'm wearing? How shallow can he get? O well I'll show him what it's like to be treated like scum. like he was to me in the past," Belle thought as she got up to talk to him.  
  
Belle: Hello Phillip how are you today?  
  
Phil: Good, and how's such a fine goddess like yourself doing?  
  
Belle: Same as the God of society... being you. (as Shawn coughs and shakes his head) I'm sorry, do u have something wrong with you Shawn?  
  
Shawn: Nope, just laughing at your guys' attempt to flirt with each other.  
  
Belle: ha like you can do better.  
  
Shawn: Well maybe I'll just have to prove it to you one day. (as the belle rings for class to end.)  
  
Belle just tried ignoring and avoiding Shawn for the rest of the day. She had succeeded until she had to go to her locker at the end of the day. She just walked past him hoping he didn't notice her. She wondered to her self "why am I avoiding Shawn to begin with? Do I actually believe he'll flirt with me? And even if he does why am I so afraid of it?" she just shook the questions off and gathered her books to go home. when Phillip approached her with Shawn standing behind him.  
  
Phil: Hello Isabella, Would you care for some coffee at dot com?  
  
Belle: Why I would love to Phillip, and would this gentlemen Shawn be joining us? (figuring it would be a good chance to teach Phillip a lesson and try to change his ways and also to drive Shawn insane.) Phil: Why, I don't know really. (looking at Shawn) Will you be joining?  
  
Shawn: Ah no sorry, I have to take care of JT today. maybe another time.  
  
Phil: ok then. bye.  
  
Phillip and Belle left Shawn to go to dot com where they flirted the whole time. Although Belle didn't really enjoy any of it but was determined to teach Phillip a lesson in treating her bad when she was a tom boy and treating her like a princess now like she's forgotten all about his teasing. just then Mimi walked in and Belle took this opportunity to leave.  
  
Belle: MIMI! Come over here. Mimi: hey Belle what's up?  
  
Belle: nothing much just hanging out with Phillip here (as Phillip waves) but I have to go do my homework and take care of things at home so would you mind keeping him company till he's ready to go? You don't mind do you Phil?  
  
Phillip: (trying to hide the fact that he's annoyed and doesn't want to spend time with Mimi) ah no Belle it's fine. I'll even walk Mimi home when I'm done. Good night Belle.  
  
Belle: right back at ya, bye Meems.  
  
Belle hurried home and got working on her homework and did her nightly routine and went to bed. 


End file.
